


L-O-V-E

by bengalgurl



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-01-20 07:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12427860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bengalgurl/pseuds/bengalgurl
Summary: Sam +T'Challa = ?They meet at a party which causes Sam to wonder what the answer to this equation is, especially since he's not good at math





	1. Sam + T'Challa

**Author's Note:**

> Starts off as pre civil war then moves to during/after

Sunday Night

I’m not a party person, I don’t do that mix and mingle and make small talk with random people. It’s not my thing. Steve is pretty good at it. He’s across the room with Tony chatting with some generals. Pepper Potts put together a charity event cosigned by the Avengers, it’s in their old Tower. Wanda has stayed close to Nat and Vision most of the night. Colonel Rhodes is entertaining another group with some amazing story by the looks of it. I stay to myself, people watching while sipping some champagne. Let’s see. There’s a blonde woman near the desserts who’s swaying a bit, probably drunk. Her date is trying to guide her away. She might make a scene later, I’ll have to check back on that. One of the staff is sneaking hor d’oeuvres from the tray he’s carrying. There’s a guy looking as bored as me drinking something stronger than champagne. I wonder if he’s people watching too. He’s in a dark suit that fits him perfectly, wish mine did, it also compliments his beautiful skin. Fuck. Listen to me. I try to do the right thing, turn my attention elsewhere but I keep going back to him, he’s gorgeous. About the third time my eyes find their way to him, he catches me. I almost choke on my drink but he just gives me this brilliant smile and raises his glass to me. I’m caught between being flattered and embarrassed so I just quickly turn away. I even move to a different part of the room where I somehow end up with Vision. He decided to people watch with me. We had just finished watching a lady shamelessly flirt with Steve, which you could see on his face how uncomfortable he was, when Vision says…

“Samuel do you know this gentleman?”

“Which one Vis?”

“Near the Nigerian ambassador.” Sure enough it’s the guy from before. He’s watching me this time, doesn’t even appear ashamed when our eyes meet. “He has been observing you off and on for some time.”

“How long is ‘some time’?”

“Thirty minutes or so.” My head snaps to him.

“Why didn’t you say anything earlier?”

“I thought perhaps he was doing the same as us, you call it ‘people watching’”. My eyes focus on him again but he’s been pulled into a conversation. “Would you like me to find out what he wants?”

“NO!”

“Why? He obviously is interested in you.”

“Just don’t get involved man. I’ll figure this one out.” So I hand Vision off to Happy then I make my way to where I spotted mystery guy earlier but he’s gone. The Nigerian ambassador is still here though so I introduce myself. He’s an older guy who likes to talk so I have to wait ten minutes to get a word in but when I do I ask about the man who he was talking to before. He laughs, says to ask him myself and points towards one of the doors leading to an outside balcony. Sure enough my mystery guy is there. I almost run to the balcony but remember to play it cool. He has his hands in his pockets as he looks out at the city. I’m not sure what to say but I manage to get out…

“You having a good time?”

“At first I was not.” He turns to look at me, there’s that smile again. “But then I saw you.” I get a little flustered. “Tell me your name.”

“Samuel or Sam is fine.” I hold out a hand.

“Sam,” The way he says my name… “I am T’Challa.” He takes my hand but instead of shaking it he raises it to his mouth, places a kiss on it and smirks at me. “You will allow me to get to know you better?”

“Uhhh…” My brain has short circuited. I can’t think straight.

“Is that your way of saying ‘yes’?”

“Yes! I mean yes.” He gently turns my hand over, palm up and places another kiss there.

“From the moment I saw you, I knew that I could not leave tonight without speaking to you.”

“When did you see me?” He still hasn’t let go of my hand, not that I mind, and is tracing patterns onto my palm, eyes still watching me.

“When you first entered with Captain America.”

“That was a few hours ago.” So he’d been watching me longer than I had been watching him.

“I know.” I use my free hand to scratch the back of my neck nervously.

“You’re making me nervous, you know how often that happens?” T’Challa uses his hold on my hand to pull me closer then cups my face in his hand. My heart is beating ridiculously loud, he has to hear it. I’m not sure how long we’re staring at each other, all I know is the next minute I hear Steve.

“Sam we’re needed!” He doesn’t even stop, just runs back inside. T’Challa lets me go.

“I wanna see you again.” I tell him. “Where can I find you?” I don’t hear his answer because Steve is yelling for me to hurry up. I turn for a split second to gesture for him to calm down and when I turn back to T’Challa he’s literally gone. What the fuck. I want to run back over to the balcony but Steve is impatient so there’s nothing I can do except leave.

Monday

I’ve spent the whole day thinking about him. He was the first thing I thought about as soon as the mission was over. Wanda made a remark about me having my head in the clouds. Steve snorted and said it probably had to do with the guy he saw me with. Of course Wanda wanted details after that little statement. It was funny because no one remembered meeting him at the party. Even Colonel Rhodes, who knows everyone, didn’t recall meeting him and the Nigerian ambassador is a good friend of his. “I’ll call him when we get back Sam, maybe he’ll have more details on your mystery guy. And stop calling me Colonel, it’s Rhodey.”

“Yes sir.” He rolled his eyes and slapped me on the back. That was last night.

“Stop moping,” Steve says from the chair. We just finished a short training session a few minutes ago and the couch was the first place I collapsed on, face first.

“I’m not,” I mumble from the cushion, not bothering to lift my head.

“What did Rhodey say?”

“The ambassador had already left, was over the ocean last time I checked.”

“What about Tony?”

“Pissed because T’Challa seemed to conveniently place himself out of every camera’s angle. It was like he knew where they were.”

“Well if you’re meant to see him again you will Sam.”

“Sure.” Steve chuckles. I can hear him reaching for the newspaper Vision was reading earlier. I think I must’ve drifted off because I soon feel someone calling me. I lift my head up to see Wanda smiling down at me.

“Sam how could you breathe lying that way?”

“Years of practice.” I yawn and scan the room for Steve. “Where’d he go?”

“To entertain your guest.”

“My guest?”

“Yes. We tried waking you but couldn’t so he volunteered to sit with your guest until I could wake you up.”

“What guest Wanda?”

“Oh he’s very handsome. Dark brown skin, pretty smile-” I’m bolting up before she’s even finished. “Your crush I’m guessing.”

“He’s not my crush,” I answer a little too quickly as I rush to the small bathroom down the hall. Wanda follows and watches while I splash water on my face.

“Yes you are right except why would you be so...what is the term? Freaked out.”

“I’m not!”

“You are.” She replies calmly. “How long has he been with Steve?”

“Oh maybe ten minutes.”

“Fuck!” I dry my face, take a deep breath and head to the front room. Steve and T’Challa are standing, T’Challa has his back to me but Steve can see me. He gives me a wink. Fuck.

“Go on!” Wanda hisses. I try to swat her away but it doesn’t work.

“Nope, can’t do this.” I’ve never felt so nervous in my entire life, not even when I first got the wings. My heart’s going a mile a minute. When I attempt to take a step backwards, Wanda, the little devil, links an arm through mine.

“Oh there’s Sam!” Steve says a bit too loudly. When T’Challa faces me I really want to melt.

“It is nice to see you again Sam,” He smiles and that intense gaze he has burns right through me. Steve looks from him to me to him back to me then looks at Wanda and mouths 'awwww’. I really want to give him the finger.

“Well T’Challa it was nice meeting you. Wanda and I have some shopping to do so we’ll see you around.” Wanda drops my arm to take Steve’s instead. He grins and then they’re gone, leaving us alone.

“You have interesting friends,” T’Challa says. He starts to walk around the room, taking everything in.

“How’d you find me? I thought the chances of me seeing you again were slim.” He gives me that smile again before studying one of those generic decorative paintings, Tony insisted we needed, on the wall.

“You are an Avenger, I simply did some research as to where the Avengers are currently located.”

“And you walked right up to the door?”

“Mostly.” He’s mysterious as hell and I like it. T’Challa has started walking around again. For some reason it feels like he’s circling me. Like some kind of tiger or something. “I would like to take you to dinner Sam. Will you allow me?”

“Yeah, when?”

“Now.”

“Right now?” He nods. I’m pretty sure I have drool on my shirt plus I was just sweating in these clothes not too long ago, I probably stink. “I need a shower first.”

“I can wait.” I’m fucking mesmerized by him and don’t want to look away so I’m not paying attention when I run into an end table.

“SHIT!”

“Language Sam,” Is literally all Vision says as he floats through the room reading a book and through a wall into another room. I can hear T’Challa laughing which makes me smile.

“Are you okay?” He asks.

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

“Do you need my assistance?”

“Uhhh no. I’m good.” And I turn and walk right into the wall. T’Challa is laughing again.

“Sam are you sure?” I give him a thumbs up before finally darting out of the room. I race to my room to get dressed as quickly as possible. The shower is all of five minutes then I brush my teeth. I dart out of the bathroom to get dressed then run back into there to check my hair. I need a hair cut but I’ll be ok for the moment. When I run back out, I see T’Challa holding Candy Land. Wanda never played board games growing up so the last time Clint was here visiting, we bought a bunch to play with her.

“I apologize but I saw this and would like to play it.” Luckily I’m a neat freak so my room is spotless.

“Really?”

“I have never heard of it, will you teach me?” There’s something in his eyes that tells me he’s teasing me but I don’t care. We sit down on the carpet and I go over the rules. It’s a close game but he wins so I declare a rematch. Sometime during the game Wanda brings us pizza that she ordered. We eat and play more Candy Land until his phone goes off. He looks at it, frowns and slips it back into his pocket. “I must go Sam, I apologize.”

“It’s fine...I had fun.” He smiles at that. I walk him to the main entrance. He’s quiet like he’s thinking. When the door automatically opens I spot a dark car down the long ass driveway.

“I will take you on a proper dinner date next time,” He promises.

“So you wanna see me again then?” T’Challa takes my hand to kiss each knuckle. I can feel my ears heating up.

“Does that answer your question?” I just nod. “Good night Sam.”

“Good night T’Challa.” He takes a few steps backwards, eyes still locked on mine then he turns to head towards his car. It’s only when the door is shut that I think I really did fall for T’Challa at first sight.

Tuesday

It’s been a quiet day. Did some training in the morning but other than that I’ve had some free time. I meant to spend it in the workshop with Tony who had come by to do some upgrades to my wings but I just sat in the chair, spinning around while he talked, my head kinda in the clouds still. He finally kicked me out, said I wasn’t any fun to complain to. I’ve been in my room ever since with a book I had started reading covering my face. I can’t stop thinking about him, his eyes, his smile, his voice. I don’t even have his phone number. Why the hell didn’t I think to get that?

“So who is he?” I pull the book off and look over to the door. Tony is standing there with grease and whatever else on his shirt and pants. He’s wiping his hands on a towel but I don’t think it’s really doing anything.

“What did Steve tell you?”

“Actually nothing. I kept asking but he’s all like ‘It’s Sam’s business to tell’”.” I chuckle and sit up a bit.

“I just know his name and what he looks like, shit I don’t even have his number.”

“Well I’m finished in the workshop so let’s see what I can pull up.” He pulls his phone out his pocket. “I need a name.”

“T’Challa.”

“No last name?” I shrug. He sighs a bit dramatically then starts in on his phone It takes all of two minutes to say “Huh...well that’s interesting.”

“What?!”

“This him?” He swipes on his phone and a life size 3D  version of T’Challa is in the room with us except he has on a different suit and is standing with an older man. “I was only able to find a couple of articles and virtually no pictures but your guy is a prince Sam.”

“Bullshit.” Tony swipes again and a large version of the article appears in the middle of the room. It talks about T’Challa and his father, King T’Chaka of Wakanda, a small reclusive country in Africa. “Wakanda?”

“It’s a third world country...though there were rumors that’s a cover, some nut job wrote an article.” I read the words  again.

“This is crazy.”

“You’re like a Disney Princess.”

“Ha ha.”

“I’ll see if I can find anything else. Oh and it’s Chinese night. What do you want?”

“Something spicy.” He makes a look of disgust before leaving. I look back at the image, how the hell did I land a prince? I gotta stop thinking about it so I decide to take a hot shower. It’s relaxing and I definitely don’t think about him at all. Really. Ok so maybe I’m lying. I feel a little better after the shower and return to the main part of my room to look for clean clothes. I grab a pair of sweat pants then remember I left my favorite shirt in the living room. Tony had a separate living area built for us that’s not attached to the main Avengers building. That way we’d have some privacy so I’m not worried about a random employee bumping into me as I make the walk to the living room. I hear Steve’s voice. “Steve, is my Rakim shirt in there?” I yell. Rakim is one of my favorite rappers. I saw this shirt with him and Eric B. on it the last time we were in the city and bought it. I wear it almost everyday when we don’t have a mission.

“Why yes it is,” Tony replies. I thought he left. I’m about to make a smartass remark when I see him. Tony and Steve are sitting down, Steve trying very hard to hide a smile while T’Challa stands there with one hand in his pocket and the other holding my shirt. “Why, Sam did you just get out of the shower? You should’ve asked one of us to bring it to you. I wouldn’t have minded at all.” I give Tony my best glare while tightening my hold on the towel.

“So T’Challa stopped by to say hello,” Steve cuts in. “We were just chatting. Tony was supposed to let you know he was here.”

“Was I now?” Steve elbows him. T’Challa stands there facing me, a slight smirk on his face. He holds out my shirt.

“I apologize for the sudden visit Sam. I can return later.”

“No! You’re fine!” Tony says. “We’re actually about to go, right Steve?”

“Huh? Oh Yeah! We are!” God I hate my friends sometimes.

“I...I’ll get dressed..” I go to take the shirt from him. Then he says lowly so Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum can’t hear,

“You don’t have to.” My eyes widen and I feel my face heating up. His smirk is full blown now. I quickly take the shirt, glance at Tony and Steve who are pretending not to watch and dart out of the room as quickly as possible. I seriously don’t take a breath until I get to my room. After a few minutes of quietly panicking, I get it together and finish getting dressed. When I get back to the living room T’Challa is alone going through his phone.

“Sorry about that.”

“I don’t mind, especially if it involves you.” He slips the phone into his pocket and walks towards me. “Uh I hope Tony wasn’t too much of an ass.” T’Challa grins.

“I have dealt with people like him before.”

“The billionaire, playboy, philanthropist type?” When Steve told me Tony actually said that to him I wanted to punch him for the guy. Steve just laughed it off though.

“No, the I think I am the smartest person in the room type.” I return the smile at that one. He holds out a hand for me. I take it and let him lead me outside where on the ridiculously large lawn, he has a blanket and a basket sitting on top of it. “I brought you lunch.”

“Wow, seriously? What’d you bring?” I sit down on the blanket as he goes through the contents of the basket. We eat and talk. I’m able to ignore the butterflies since I’m starving. When we’re done, I lay down on my back to look at the clouds, something I haven’t done since I was a kid. T’Challa raises an eyebrow but I pat the spot next to me. When he’s looking at the clouds too I go right into what Tony found. “Tony said you’re a prince.” He laughs, something I’ll never get tired of hearing.

“Yes, it was the first thing he said to me when Mr. Rogers introduced us. It is not something I normally start off talking about.”

“Will it affect us?” I hope I don’t sound whiny but what would be the point of getting involved with someone who has to take off to rule a country. He turns his head to look at me.

“Sam,” I look at him too. “I would not start something with you that I had no intention of finishing.” He takes my hand and places it over his heart. His beautiful eyes watch me until I turn my gaze back to the clouds. I’ve never felt this way about anyone, it’s a strange but good feeling.

Wednesday

Tony is still talking about something new he made, had us stop by the old Avengers Tower in the city. I’m not in the best mood, had a slight disagreement earlier with T’Challa. Tony is leading us to the next floor. At first I add words here and there to seem interested but I can’t anymore. Steve has me covered, has us both covered in that regard. I check my phone, no new messages. It started this morning. He called me, we chatted and all of a sudden he asked me if I’d consider going back to Wakanda with him. I like the guy, a lot, and all but I hesitated. When he pushed for an answer I told him no, the Avengers need me here, I'm not ready to leave Steve. He claimed he understood but he sounded disappointed as hell. He hung up before I could question him more and I haven’t heard from him since. I could call myself but don’t wanna seem pushy or whatever.  

“...and I believe his highness is staying at the hotel down the street from here, if you’re interested Sam.”

“I’m not.”

“Okay. Well there’s-”

“Alright yeah I am, where is it?” Tony grins “Let’s go together!”

“But didn’t you say you have a meeting?” Steve asking the important questions. Tony shrugs and puts on his sunglasses. “I’ll have Pepper give me the notes.” He has Happy bring a car around and we all get in. I’m a little nervous to just show up at his hotel without notice but I feel like I need to see him. The ride over isn’t nearly as long enough as I’d like it to be but once we’re there I can’t chicken out. Tony strides straight up to the front desk, where after he’s fawned over, he gets to work. He leans over on it and pulls his sunglasses down ever so slightly.

“A friend of mine is staying here but I don’t remember his room number, could you get it for me?” I’m standing behind him thinking there’s no way this is going to work and nudge Steve who’s pulled his hoodie further down over his head.

“Of course sir!” The concierge says.  “What’s the name?”

“He goes by just T’Challa, no last name, like Prince.” The concierge literally pales in front of us.

“U-uh I c-can’t give out that information s-sir.”

“What’s wrong? We’re friends, he said it was fine.”

“B-but he said not to under no circumstances.”

“Who?”

“He did.” He gives a nod to the entrance where T’Challa has just entered. He’s on the phone and doesn’t notice us.

“Wonder what he said to spook the concierge,” Tony mumbles. “I could take him without the suit.” Steve and I snort at the same time.

“Don’t judge a book by its cover", Steve adds.

“Whatever grandpa, anyway we’re here for Sam so go on. We’ll wait at the bar.” Tony even gives me a push. T’Challa finally looks up. His eyes go to my friends, who are making their way to the bar, then back to me. I’m not sure what to say but then he holds out his free hand while he’s still talking. I take it and let him lead me to the elevators. He only lets go to put in the floor then he’s grabbing my hand again and continuing his conversation. I don’t understand a word of his language so I have no idea what he’s talking about. When the elevator finally stops on the last floor. He takes his phone and puts it in his pocket. The doors open up on to a huge suite. I stand there gawking like an idiot. T’Challa laughs behind me.

“You may walk inside Sam.”

“Huh? Oh yeah, sorry.” I just wander around for a minute. “Would you like anything to drink?”

“No thanks just wanted to say ‘hi’.” T’Challa’s grin tells me he doesn’t believe me. “So you’re not upset about earlier?”

“I was.” He sits on the arm of the couch, his gaze piercing mine. “My father needs me sooner than I thought. I need to return to Wakanda.”

“When?” He hesitates for a second then finally says…

“Tomorrow.”

“You serious?! I asked you about this, you told me you wouldn't start something with me if you couldn’t finish it.” I run a hand over my face.

“I believed I had more time.”

“Will you be visiting here at least?”

“Not for some time. There are...many issues at home that he needs help with. I apologize Sam. It was not my intention to-” I think I have a momentary slip of sanity because I just step in between his legs, lean down and kiss him before he can finish. T’Challa is all of surprised for two seconds then his lips are moving against mine. I feel his hand go to the back of my head to pull me closer but then we’re pulling apart because my phone goes off. As soon as I pull it out to look at it T’Challa snatches it away and tosses it on the couch. He tosses his too then stands up.

“What’re you doing?”

“Making sure we are not interrupted.” He’s slipping off his suit jacket and unbuttoning his shirt. I’m not sure when but I started taking steps back. He follows every time I take one until my back hits the wall. “Finish what you started Sam,” His voice is low, his movements sensual as hell as he untucks his shirt. When it finally comes off my brain finally kicks in.

“I intend to.” I pull him into another kiss.

Thursday

So I can’t explain how embarrassing it was to get back home (T’Challa dropped me off, his kiss goodbye almost led to something else) and I step inside to see everyone in the front room as if they were waiting for me but trying to pretend like they weren’t. Wanda is playing chess with Vision. Steve is reading a newspaper of course. Colonel Rhodes is watching the news.  Tony walks in eating some fruit. Natasha, finally back from doing something for Fury, is the only one staring at me with a smirk.

“Soooo how was it Sam?” Nat goes right in. Man I hate her.

“You realize we were all very worried. You didn’t call.” Steve says ignoring her question. Tony rolls his eyes.

“I figured when you didn’t come back after thirty minutes we wouldn’t see you for a while. Steve kept texting and calling you then tried to get the poor concierge to call the room.”

“I was worried!”

“The chances of something horrible befalling him were very unlikely,” Vision adds.

“Steve is just being a good friend,” Colonel Rhodes says. “I’d have done the same.”

“Stop lying Rhodey, Steve was being creepy.” Now it devolves from there as the three of them start arguing. I take this chance to sneak away. Well I would’ve if Nat didn’t decide to stand in my way, literally.

“Seriously you ok?”

“He went back to Wakanda.”

“Why?”

“His dad needed him. We’re going to try keeping in touch but I’m not optimistic.” I give her a sad smile. Nat studies me for a minute.

“You really liked him.”

“Loved,” I correct her “I’m an idiot right?”

“No you’re not.” She hugs me right then. I tense for a second then relax. All the talking in the room has stopped. If someone dropped a pin I’d be able to hear it. Then another pair of arms are wrapping around  me, Wanda. Steve’s follow, then Tony’s and Rhodey’s and even Vision. I have some damn good friends.

That’s basically the sad story of how I fell in love with a prince. Did we try to stay in touch? Yeah. Video calls and delayed texts for about a month but then it started to slow down. He was busy helping his father and I was getting busy with Avengers stuff plus the distance didn’t help at all. I had many dreams about just calling him up and taking up his offer of staying in Wakanda but I couldn’t leave Steve yet, try as he might to convince he’d be fine. We’d become close as brothers and until I helped him find Barnes I couldn’t leave him. So I just dreamed about T’Challa for about a year or so until the day we’re in another country, with police surrounding  Barnes, Steve, some cat guy and me. Rhodey is pissed but we’re all surprised when cat guy, who nearly killed me to get to Barnes, takes off his mask. Fuck me, right?


	2. T'Challa + Sam

Some Time Later

Wakanda’s a nice, beautiful country. And probably the most technologically advanced place on Earth. Yeah, the third world country but they present to the rest of the world is bulllshit but I understand why they do it. We haven’t been here long,  two weeks tops. There’s stuff to do but today I’ve been spending most of my time walking around the palace. We never got an official tour and if one of us ever wanders into an area that’s off limits, Dora Milaje step in. I actually miss...doing something, being out there I guess. Here I’m unsure. We’re mostly regarded with suspicion, are confined to the palace and surrounding gardens and on top of that I’ve maybe seen T’Challa two, no three times and none of those involved him being alone. I sit down under a large tree in the garden. It’s a peaceful place, let’s me think and I’ve been doing that a lot lately.

“Thought I’d find you here.” Shuri is T’Challa’s younger sister and for some reason she’s attached to me. Her personality in general is prickly to outsiders and she still isn’t exactly friendly with Steve and the others but when we got off that jet after The Raft rescue, she gave me a smile. Better than what the others got. I won’t lie and say it’s one sided, it’s not. She reminds me of a couple cousins I grew up with back home. “What are you thinking about today Mr. Wilson?”

“You mean besides wondering if I’ll ever step foot in the U.S. again? Nothing much.”

“You will.”

“You wanna sit down?”

“No. I have new designs to look over….my brother is back.” She knows there’s something between us but since I haven’t said anything and I’m assuming he hasn’t either, she doesn’t have proof. Just a sisters intuition. “He mentioned joining you Avengers for dinner tonight.”

“We’re not Avengers, Shuri. Not anymore.” She nods. When I don’t hear her footsteps anymore I let out a sigh and lean my head against the tree. T’Challa. We hadn’t actually talked about...well everything. After we were arrested, he went his way and I stayed away. I didn’t know what to say. I was shocked, but more than that I was hurt. He could’ve easily seriously injured me in that chase to get to Barnes. He knew who I was and yet didn’t let up at all. If he had damaged my wings at all, we could’ve crashed into something, the cars, the tunnel. When we got to where they were gonna keep Barnes, I stayed close to Steve. We passed each other once or twice but he didn’t even look at me, that hurt more. Then of course someone set Barnes lose and we were off again, then there was the airport thing and of course The Raft, how could I forget that? When Steve broke us out and said we’d be hiding in Wakanda, I didn’t know what to think. Steve promised it’d only be for a little bit but we had no where else to go so I couldn’t blame him. T’Challa was flying the jet but we still didn’t talk. I stayed next to Barnes who had come with them, made a stupid joke about his arm, he just put his good one around me, didn’t say anything. Since then I’ve only seen him a few times. Steve, being Steve, offered to talk to him for me. And of course I said no. I rub a hand over my face. I’m not sure I can do dinner tonight.

~

“This is great! Tell your chef he’s awesome!” Scott says with a mouthful of food. I make a face at Wanda who smiles. T’Challa gives a nod. Shuri, sitting on his right side while he sits at the head, says,

“She.”

“Huh?”

“She. Our chef is not a ‘he’”

“Oh!” Scott thinks for a minute then shrugs. “Sorry!” And goes right back to eating.

“You’re gonna choke, Lang!” Clint warns. Scott waves off his warning and immediately starts choking. Clint actually laughs before hitting him on the back. Wanda shows a bit more concern and walks over to his side to check on him. Steve just shakes his head. I feel eyes watching me but when I turn to T’Challa, he’s going through his tablet. Shuri says something to him in their language, her voice is sharp, slightly angry. He sighs and puts it down.

“After dinner, wanna go with me to talk to Bucky?” Steve asks. Barnes is frozen but me and Steve both find comfort in talking to the popsicle. I didn’t know him for long but he made quite the impression on me. I can see why he and Steve stuck together for so long. I actually miss his smartass comments and acts of pettiness.

“Yeah man, of course.”

“Tomorrow, Shuri will take you all on a tour of the city,” T’Challa announces. I’d be lying if I said I didn’t miss his voice. “I apologize for keeping you confined here.”

“It’s fine T’Challa, you’re already doing a lot for us,” Steve answers. Wanda nods, back in her chair now. “Have you heard from Stark?”

“No.”

“He has something up his sleeve, asshole,” Clint adds. “I miss the guy but next time I see him, it’s an arrow to his d-”. Steve spits out his drink which makes Lang and Wanda burst into laughter. Shuri even chuckles a little bit. “What? Don’t tell me you’re not gonna at least punch him once Steve!”

“No I’m not….okay maybe once or twice.”

“I will spin him around for a bit, make him throw up!” Wanda says. “Then after he apologizes, I will hug him.”

“I do not understand,” Shuri looks at each of us. “Stark broke you apart, you fought because of him yet you are all willing to forgive him?”

“Not me!” Lang puts in but the rest of us just look at each other.

“We’re friends. Friends fight but they also forgive each other.” Steve says. “There were mistakes made  and we all wish things had turned out differently. I can’t gloss over that fight or Sam and the others being locked up but…”

“Interesting,” Shuri says. “Sam, you are quiet. What do you think?” She just had to point me out. I can even see the little gleam in her eyes.

“I agree with everything Steve said.”

“Are you always so forgiving?” I look up from my plate. I glance over at T’Challa, who had been back on his tablet but was now watching his sister.

“Me personally? Or everybody?”

“You.”

“He forgave Vision for eating his peanut butter cookies,” Wanda grins. “And when Fury kept calling you ‘kid’”.

“Fury’s an asshole, I’ve already accepted that and Vis is just...well...Vis.”

“You forgave me that time I used your favorite stuffed animal for target practice when I stopped by,” Clint says. Another asshole.

“That thing was a gag gift from a cousin, I don’t even like stuffed animals.”

“You forgave Bucky for kicking your seat the entire time we were on the road,” Steve chimes in. That was torture.

“Yeah but that’s only because I got him back!” We’re all laughing and talking when I feel eyes on me again.

“You are a very forgiving person.” T’Challa is talking directly to me for the first time since I’ve been here. “That does not surprise me.” The others have stopped talking.

“Uh thanks.”

“You are welcome.” T’Challa’s gaze pierces me a few seconds more then someone is coming in and whispering in his ear. He stands up. “I must leave but enjoy the rest of the meal.” Everyone mumbles their thanks. T’Challa looks at me one last time before leaving. Shuri follows. When the door shuts, Lang is the first to open his mouth. “What the hell was that? Look it’s kinda been hinted at since we got here but nobody has straight up said what the deal is between you and T’Challa. He was staring at you practically the whole dinner!”

“Really?” So I wasn’t imagining it.

“Yeah dude! What’s going on?”

“You wanna tell him or should I?” Steve asks. “Go for it.” I sip my wine as Steve gives a short, very short summary. By the time he’s finished, Lang’s mouth is just hanging up. “Fuck that guy!”

“Scott!” Wanda says. I think he’s had a bit much to drink.

“No seriously! How come he hasn’t at least tried to talk to you? That’s fucked up!”

“Thanks Lang...Scott.” “I should march right up to him and give him a piece of my mind!” Clint has to pull him back down to his seat. Steve even gets up to help. Hey if I was braver, I’d tell him off myself.

~

The morning of the tour everyone’s up and dressed early except for me.

“He’s thrown up twice already.” Wanda has a hand to my forehead. “You do not have a fever.”

“It might’ve been something you ate, didn’t agree with you,” Scott adds.

“How the hell are you up and moving around anyway?” I ask.

“Professional drinker,” He answers as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world. “Should we cancel?”

“No! Go on. We’ve been cooped up here too long.”

“But Sam-” Steve starts.

“Nah man, don’t start with that. I’ll be fine. Just bring me a souvenir.”

“One from each of us,” Clint answers for them. “Get some rest.” He gives me a pat on the shoulder. Scott does the same. Wanda, obviously not caring for her health, gives me a kiss on the forehead. Steve looks at me and sighs.

“You realize this will be the furthest we’ve been apart since I left you at the airport.”

“Yeah I know.”

“Jesus, I have issues right?”

“We’ve been through a lot together Steve, makes sense we’ll have separation issues,” I smile. He does too.

“Alright I’ll go but if I have any anxiety attacks, it's your fault.”

“Yes sir!”

“Smartass.”

“Hey I gotta pull double duty for Barnes now.” His shakes his head and gives me a wave before finally leaving. I sit there on the bed for a minute thinking of what to do. I could watch TV, there’s subtitles in English or go get some air. Getting air sounds good until I stand up and feel my stomach churn. I get to the bathroom in time and decide after that to just stay in bed, sleep it off. My dreams aren’t peaceful. I have nightmares about never seeing my mom again. I wake up for the millionth time sweating. “Fuck,” I mumble.

“You are not sleeping well.” T’Challa is sitting in the large chair in the corner of my room, not too far from my bed. He doesn’t have a phone or anything to distract him out. There’s also a glass of water on the night stand that wasn’t there before.

“How long you been there?” I gulp the water down in seconds.

“Long enough to see you sleeping so restlessly. Shuri told me the others said you were sick.”

“Came to check on me? That’s so nice of you.” The sarcasm was obvious, I’m not in a friendly mood.

“Will you allow me to have a doctor come in?”

“No.”

“But you are ill.”

“No.”

“Sam.”

“NO!” I snap. He doesn’t even blink. How does he stay so calm? “You don’t talk to me for two weeks and now you’re concerned?”

“I never stopped being concerned.”

“You weren’t when you attacked me to get to Barnes.” T’Challa closes his eyes. “Didn’t seem too concerned when we were arrested or when Ross brought us in. Don’t give me that bullshit.”

“I was angry and not thinking. What more do you want me to say?”

“I’m supposed to accept that?”

“I had just lost my father!” T’Challa’s eyes snap open and he’s standing up. “The man who had raised me and who I looked up to most in the world. Suddenly he was gone, taken from me!”

“I understand that T’Challa-”

“Do you? Do you understand what it is like to lose your father and your king? I had to step into a role that I did not think would come so soon. Yes, I was focused on getting Barnes but I would not have intentionally hurt you.” We both stare at each other for a minute until I feel the urge to throw up again. I have my face over the fucking fancy toilet and can feel T’Challa’s hand rubbing my back. He hands me a cloth to wipe my face, it’s all a bit embarrassing. Then he’s moving towards the door.

“I will leave you alone for now, Sam. I do not think either of us is ready right now.” “T’Challa don’t run away!” Wanna know when I felt my heart break again? When he walked out the door without even a backwards glance.

Maybe Around A Week Later

It’s been a quiet week. I spend mornings training with Steve, afternoons hanging out with Wanda or letting Clint use me for actual target practice, we all have dinner together then go our separate ways to relax. If I’m not in the garden then I’m talking to Barnes for an hour or so. It’s a little embarrassing to say but I spill my feelings and frustrations to him. I mean Steve knows to an extent but sometimes it’s nice just to say talk and not have anyone respond, just someone listening. I’ve only caught T’Challa now through glimpses, if that. He stays busy and out of the palace. I do know Steve sees him more than we do, Barnes and all. Shuri has been hanging around more. Sometimes she’ll eat breakfast with me, other times she’ll try to teach me some new moves which I suck at. Most of the time she’ll just sit in the garden with me, neither of us saying anything, just watching the city lights. That’s what we’re doing at the end of another day, she had just finished some new weapon designs and claimed she needed a break.

“The day you were sick you missed the tour,” She says.

“No shit Princess.” She gives me a playful shove. “Come.” She stands up to dust herself off.

“What do you mean?”

“Do you not understand English?” I resist rolling my eyes. “You are sad, Sam. I want to cheer you up. That is all.”

“But we can’t leave.”

“Really? Who is going to stop me?” She places her hands on her hips and for a moment I’m reminded of her brother. I smile and shake my head.

“Lead the way, just don’t get my ass kicked for this.” She grabs my hand to drag me away. I have no idea of where we’re going. I do know that we pass T’Challa surrounded by advisors on our way. His eyes go from her to me but I can’t stare for long. Shuri has a death a grip and pulls me faster. A few call out to her but she ignores them. We end up in a large hangar that could be for planes but a bunch of those hover cars that I’ve seen are parked inside. She pushes me into the passenger side, gets in the drivers seat and without so much of a warning we’re off. She laughs as I try to find something to hang onto which is ironic. You’d think the guy using wings to fly would feel safer in a car, a flying car, but still. “You will like Birnin Zana!” Shuri laughs as we speed along. It’s way nicer to see the city lights up close. She flies me over buildings, ignoring the honking of other cars, and gives me a tour of sorts, pointing out important places. It isn’t long and she eventually parks the car in front of a small place. I follow her in and am mildly surprised when I realize it’s a bar. Well futuristic bar but still a bar. The lighting is dim and it’s not packed but those that are there instantly recognize her. She waves then grabs my arm. I’m pretty sure she introduces me in Wakandan first then in English she says, “This is Sam Wilson. He is my guest.” They all just look me up and down. A guy sitting at the bar, whispers to his friend sitting next to him. They both laugh. Shuri snaps at them in Wakandan, causing them to shut up.

“Hey Princess this is your place, I don’t wanna make anyone uncomfortable you know?”

“They are not.”

“Uh yeah they are.” She turns to me to point a finger in my face.

“They will get over it as you Americans say! I will not watch you sit sadly inside the palace another minute. Tonight you will enjoy yourself, understand?”

“Yeah,” I hold my hands out in surrender.

“Good.” She calls to the bartender. While he’s making our drink I just wander around. The bar has minimalist vibe going. I like it. Unfortunately the patrons haven’t warmed up to me yet so I avoid them. When Shuri brings me my drink, some kind of shot, I down it in a second. This makes her smile. She brings me another. After my fifth shot I’m laughing at everything, did I mention I’m a light weight when it comes to alcohol? The bar has filled with more people who give me dirty looks or move to avoid me. Alcohol makes it better. Shuri thinks she can order people to be nice to me, life doesn’t work that way. Outside there’s a loud crash. Everyone freezes and wobbly, drunk ass me decides to walk to the door. Some assholes in the parking lot, wearing weird masks, are using a car as cover and are shooting at who I’m assuming to be the police. Their overturned car is laying off to the side and in the middle of this crazy ass firefight, there’s a woman on the ground covering her head and crying. “W-what’s going on Shuri?” There’s a bunch of yelling but I can’t understand any of it.

“Those...disgusting excuses for human beings are threatening to shoot the woman if the police do not back down. No!” A warning shot goes off near the woman’s head. I punch in something on my phone. “I will not stand for this!” Someone in the crowd grabbed her, then another. “Let go of me!”

“Hey!” I try to grab her but someone else pushes me away.

“American!” He says in disgust. Okay. So I’ve sobered up enough to see that Shuri’s people don’t want her to go outside. I mean there are eight, heavily armed assholes out there but Shuri isn’t a pushover and maybe if I could take the woman out of the hostage position, she could move better or at least give the police a chance. ETA on my phone says a thirty seconds. Which is really good because the mask guys are getting angrier. One stands up to shoot the woman while his friends barrage the police. I don’t hesitate. I run over then  throw myself over  her with my body just as my wings arrive. Steve had nabbed them off The Raft but this was my first time wearing them since that whole fight. Before that Tony had gifted me a new pair, had something installed inside them that wherever I am, the wings will come. All he had to do was put an app on my phone. Thanks Tony. . I can feel the wings attach themselves then open up. The shots pelt the wings instead of us.

“Ma’am, you...okay?” Still slightly drunk.

“Metal angel!”

“Ha! That’s a new one. Hey is it okay if I…” Yeah I passed out.

~

“I still can’t believe this.”

“I can’t either.”

“How can you drunkenly save someone? Shuri said he had like ten shots!”

“At least he didn’t puke all over that lady.” I can hear my friends talking. I try to open my eyes and groan.

“Hey Sam! How’re you feeling?” I can hear the concern pouring out of Steve.

“Like shit man.”

“I’d be more concerned if you didn’t!” Scott says. “When T’Challa carried you in here, we thought you were dead.”

“No we didn’t, he’s being dramatic.”

“Well I didn’t think you were drunk.”

“Here take this,” Clint passes me some foul smelling, dark liquid in a mug. “His HIghness had it sent in and Shuri is overseeing your hangover breakfast.”

“I’m not drinking that!”

“It will help you!” Wanda says in disbelief. “You want headache all day?”

“No but I sure as hell don’t wanna drink that.” Wanda sighs, gestures to Steve who mumbles a ‘sorry’ then grabs be in a bear hug. “Guys this isn’t funny!”

“Oh I think it is!” Scott is taking freakin pictures as Wanda moves the liquid from my mug to my mouth. I try to keep my mouth shut but Clint being the asshole he is, starts tickling me and in it goes. It’s the most disgusting thing I’ve ever tasted. Steve lets go when he’s sure I’ve swallowed it. “I hate all of you,” I weakly mumbled, not wanting to admit that I’m already starting to feel better.

“Sam!” The door opens to Shuri walking in with a tray. On it is the most amazing looking bowl of ramen I’ve ever seen. “Mr. Rogers…” Scott chuckles at that. “...mentioned you like ramen after you have been drinking. What do you think?”

“Hell yeah!” As I eat, Shuri talks. “You are a hero Sam Wilson. That woman you saved has been telling anyone who will listen of the ‘Metal Angel’. The bar we went to, the owner wants you to visit anytime and your drinks will be covered.” I snort at the mention of drinking any time soon.

“But who were those people?” Steve asks. “T’Challa had mentioned disagreements but to do all of that?” Shuri visibly tenses.

“They are terrorists who will be dealt with.”

“That’s it? Or you don’t wanna tell us because we’re the outsiders?” Clint snarks. Aww shit. Shuri gives him a look that would have literally killed a weaker man but I’m sure Clint has seen worse looks from Nat.

“Ahhh forgive me if I do not feel comfortable discussing Wakandan policy with you and if your outsider status bothers you so then feel free to leave anytime.” Clint frowns. “Shuri-” Steve starts.

“Princess Shuri.” Steve’s jaw twitches.

“Shuri cut it out, they’re not trying to be assholes, just wanna know what’s going on,” I tell her. She sighs.

“They are terrorists...terrorists who cling to the old Wakandan ways and were a pain in my father’s side and are now a pain in my brother’s. I thought we had dealt with them but obviously I was wrong. A fringe still persists.” She’s said as much as she’s going to say. Steve nods then turns to me.

“We’re going to let you rest a bit, I’ll check on you later.”

“Sure.” Wanda kisses my cheek and grabs the tray. Shuri is the last one to leave because she goes to open the door to the balcony. “What’re you opening that for?” I ask.

“To let in in fresh air, you stink.” When she comes back to my bed to brush a hand over my head, I play swat her away. “Get some rest.”

“Yep” I give her a mock salute. When she’s gone, I just stare out the open door wondering why she opened it  when there’s no breeze and it’s sticky outside.

~

During dinner that night T’Challa joins us, throwing everyone off for a minute. Scott helps us recover with one of his lame jokes. What makes me uneasy is that he doesn’t sit at the head, instead he sits next to me, asking me if the seat is taken. I reply with a shocked, “Nah, man.” I spend the next hour hyper aware of his breath, words, accidental touches, yeah I’m freaking out on the inside if you can’t tell. Clint FINALLY rescues me.

“Hey fellow bird Avenger, help me get the ice cream.”

“Sure!” I get up so fast I knock my water over onto T’Challa’s arm. “Fuck!” I swear I hear Wanda chuckling over there next to Steve.

“It’s fine,” T’Challa says in that smooth voice of his. “It’s not much.”

“I’m sorry.” I try to help him but then he whispers,

“Sam, don’t.” And he’s looking at me how he used to, predatory and sensual. I move away like he’s fucking lava and look around. Clint is listening to Scott and rolling his eyes. Steve is showing Wanda something on his phone. When I look at T’Challa again, he’s given up on the water and is just outright staring at me now, his chin resting on one hand. I clear my throat and drag Clint to the kitchen with me.

“You alright Sammy?”

“I told you not to call me that.”

“Sure, Sammy.”

“Why do I even put up with you guys? There’s no ice cream in here.” I move some stuff around in the oversized freezer but don’t see anything.”

“You look like you needed to get away for a minute.”

“You’re trying to be helpful now Barton?” He shrugs. “Steve sure as hell wasn’t going to.” We stand there for a minute, me against the fridge and him against the counter. “Something’s changed.”

“In him, not you.”

“Was it what happened last night?”

“Well to be quite honest we weren’t sure how injured you were when we got there and he was there before us. He seemed pretty close to losing his composure.”

“How do you know that?”

“You do remember what I was doing before The Avengers right? Needing to read body language was an important asset.” He sighs. “Whatever’s going on in his head, don’t worry about it unless he opens up his mouth and finally says what’s on his mind.”

“For how long?”

“Two, three days max. That should give him time to figure out if he really wants to continue something with you. I think right now he might be upset, worried, etc.”

“And that in the end he’ll go back to how it was and I’ll  be hurt.”

“Yeah...yeah.” Clint closes his eyes. He usually has this air about him like he doesn’t care half the time but… “Clint you’re a hell of a friend, man.” Eyes still closed, he smiles.

“Out here, until other is proven, we’re all we’ve got.”

“You gettin mushy on me?” He straightens up to give me a punch on the arm.

“Yeah, and?” We go back out there with some leftover cake we found. More relaxed, i go back to my seat. Scott has now moved to telling his lame jokes to T’Challa who is politely smiling. Clint cuts everyone cake. When Steve asks where he found it, Clint mumbles something about the cabinet and about the same time everyone spits it out. T’Challa explains Shuri comes over when we’re not there (the kitchen staff in the palace won’t let her in) to practice her baking skills and that if it was in the cabinet it might’ve been one of her failures. After making sure no one feels like throwing up, we all laugh a bit and when dinner’s over I feel better.

~

The next two days go by a little different than I expect. I see T’Challa more than usual. He trains with us in the gym. He sits with me in the garden under my favorite tree, not saying anything. He eats lunch with Shuri and I and on the second day  later goes with us to that bar. He’s tense the entire time we’re there  though I don’t think anyone picks up on it except Shuri and I. I can always feel his eyes on me, even when we’re on opposite ends of the bar. By the end of the night, all the attention has me nervous again. There’s been more accidental touches and I’m pretty sure he was flirting with me towards the end of the night. He disappears as soon as we get out to the palace. Shuri tells me she’s going with him and that she thinks he’s finally figured it out. When I ask what she means, she just gives me that  smile . By the time the third day of his iffy behavior rolls around, I figure he’s had enough time. I want to talk but the problem is I don’t see him all day. It throws me off after getting used to his presence. I ask a few I run into where he is but I only received vague answers, meetings or problems might’ve come up with this or that tribe. I don’t want to bother Steve or the others with this shit, especially since Clint kinda warned me, so I go back to my room where I find T’Challa sitting in the chair near the balcony door. He’s sitting there in his suit, regular one not the Black Panther, like he owns the place. Well I guess he technically does. It’s that confidence that attracts me to him, not gonna lie. “Sam.”

“What’re you doing here T’Challa?”

“I would like to apologize.”

“For what?”

“You know exactly what I am talking about. For hurting you last year and then doing the same this year. For breaking your heart. For never addressing you that night after Colonel Rhodes brought us in. For pulling away from you. I was letting other things cloud my thoughts.” He leans forward and focuses on me completely. I can hear his phone going off but he ignores it. I’m not sure what to say. I didn’t expect this.

“It’s-it’s alright. You were going through all that with your dad and having to be king-”

“It is not alright.” He says it with such conviction that my eyes widen. “No matter what was going through my head at the time, was not a reason to treat you like you meant nothing when that is not true.”

“T’Challa-”

“You mean everything to me. And so I apologize for not considering your safety that day we chased Barnes, for using you to get to him. I apologize for my behavior since you have been in Wakanda. I walked away from you only to realize how stupid I am. You could have been seriously injured or killed that night when you saved that woman. Their guns were far superior to your wings.”

“I was drunk,” I try to lighten the mood but it doesn’t work. “Look we’ve both made mistakes and are just unsure of each other. It happens.”

“Unsure?” I nod.” T’Challa stands up to take off his tie.

“Hey, what’re you doing?” My heart is beating so fast it feels like it’ll burst out of me like one of those things from Alien. Then he’s taking off the jacket.

“I am not unsure about anything now. I plan to do the best I can for my people…” He effortlessly slips out of his shoes and is taking steps towards me. “....to help Barnes regain control of his body, to help the remnants of The Avengers…” When he gets to me, he leans his forehead against mine. “...and to win the love of Sam Wilson, if he will allow me to try again.”

“You already have it,” I mumble.

~

He even sleeps perfectly. I trace the lines on his back as he sleeps next to me, the moon my only light. He’s fucking beautiful. I sigh  and move to snuggle closer to him. An arm wraps around me, surprising me a little because I thought for sure he was out. T’Challa doesn’t say anything and I kiss his lips then close my eyes. I’m not sure how long we’ll be in Wakanda or if Tony will ever be able to get us back home but as I lay here next to T’Challa, I begin to think that maybe I can make this work. Maybe I can have a life here.


End file.
